darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Family Crest/Transcript
Starting out *'Dimintheis:' Hello. My name is Dimintheis, of the noble family Fitzharmon. **'Player:' Why would a nobleman live in a dump like this? ***'Dimintheis:' The King has taken my estate from me until such time as I can show my family crest to him. ****'Player:' Why would he do that? *****'Dimintheis:' Well, there is a long standing rule of chivalry amongst the Varrockian aristocracy, where each noble family is in possession of a unique crest, which signifies the honour and lineage of the family. More than this however, it also represents the lawful rights of each family to prove their ownership of their wealth and lands. If the family crest is lost, then the family's estate is handed over to the current monarch until the crest is restored. *****'Dimintheis:' This dates back to the times when there was much in-fighting amongst the noble families and their clans, and was introduced as a way of reducing the bloodshed that was devastating the ranks of the ruling classes at that time. When you captured a rival family's clan, you also captured their lands and wealth. *****'Player:' So where is this crest? ******'See below.' ****'Player:' So where is this crest? *****'See below.' **'Player:' You're rich then? Can I have some money? ***'Dimintheis:' Gah! Lousy beggar! Your sort is what's ruining this great land! Why don't you just go and get a job if you need money so badly? **'Player:' Hi, I am a bold adventurer. ***'Dimintheis:' An adventurer hmmm? How lucky. I may have an adventure for you. I desperately need my family crest returning to me. It is of utmost importance. ****'Player:' Why are you so desperate for it? *****'Dimintheis:' Well, there is a long standing rule of chivalry amonst the Varrockian aristocracy, where each noble family is in possession of a unique crest, which signifies the honour and lineage of the family. More than this however, it also represents the lawful rights of each family to prove their ownership of their wealth and lands. If the family crest is lost, then the family's estate is handed over to the current monarch until the crest is restored. *****'Dimintheis:' This dates back to the times when there was much in-fighting amongst the noble families and their clans, and was introduced as a way of reducing the bloodshed that was devastating the ranks of the ruling classes at that time. When you captured a rival family's clan, you also captured their lands and wealth. ******'Player:' So where is this crest? *******'See below.' ****'Player:' So where is this crest? *****'See below:' ****'Player:' I'm not interested in that adventure right now. *****'Dimintheis:' I realise it was a lot to ask of a stranger. Inquiring about the crest: *'Player:' So where is this crest? *'Dimintheis:' Well, my three sons took it with them many years ago when they rode out to fight in the war against the undead necromancer and his army in the battle to save Varrock. *'Dimintheis:' For many years I had assumed them all dead, as I had heard no word from them. *'Dimintheis:' Recently I heard that my son Caleb is alive and well, trying to earn his fortune as a great fish chef. *'Dimintheis:' I believe he is staying with a friend who lives just outside the west gates of Varrock. **'Player:' Ok, I will help you. ***'Dimintheis:' I thank you greatly adventurer! ***'Dimintheis:' If you find Caleb, or my other sons... please... let them know their father still loves them... **'Player:' I'm not interested in that adventure right now. ***'Dimintheis:' I realise it was a lot to ask of a stranger. Caleb *'Caleb:' Who are you? What are you after? **'Player:'Are you Caleb Fitzharmon? ***'Caleb:' Why... yes I am, but I don't believe I know you... how did you know my name? ***'Player:' I have been sent by your father. He wishes the Fitzharmon Crest to be restored. ***'Caleb:' Ah... well... hmmm... yes... I do have a piece of it anyway... ****'Player:' Uh... what happened to the rest of it? *****'Caleb:' Well... my brothers and I had a slight disagreement about it... we all wanted to be heir to my fathers' lands, and we each ended up with a piece of the crest. *****'Caleb:' None of us wanted to give up our rights to our brothers, so we didn't want to give up our pieces of the crest, but none of us wanted to face our father by returning to him with an incomplete crest... We each went our separate ways many years past, none of us seeing our father or willing to give up our fragments. ****'Player:' So can I have your bit? *****'Caleb:' Well, I am the oldest son, so by the rules of chivalry, I am most entitled to be the rightful bearer of the crest. *****'Player:' It's not really much use without the other fragments is it though? *****'Caleb:' Well that is true... perhaps it is time to put my pride aside... I'll tell you what: I'm struggling to complete this fish salad of mine, so if you will assist me in my search for the ingredients, then I will let you take my piece as reward for your assistance. *****'Player:' So what ingredients are you missing? *****'Caleb:' I require the following cooked fish: Swordfish, Bass, Tuna, Salmon and Shrimp. ******'Player:' Ok, I will get those. *******'Caleb:' You will? It would help me a lot! ******'Player:' Why don't you just give me the crest? *******'Caleb:' It's a valuable family heirloom. I think the least you can do is prove you're worthy of it before I hand it over. **'Player:' Nothing, I will be on my way. ***''Dialogue ends.'' **'Player:' I see you are a chef... could you cook me anything? ***'Caleb:' I would, but I am very busy. I am trying to increase my renown as one of the world's leading chefs by preparing a special and unique fish salad. Talking to Caleb again without the required ingredients: *'Caleb:' How is the fish collecting going? *'Player:' I didn't manage to get them all yet... *'Caleb:' Remember, I want the following cooked fish: Swordfish, Bass, Tuna, Salmon and Shrimp. Talking to Caleb again with the required ingredients: *'Caleb:' How is the fish collecting going? *'Player:' Got them all with me. *'You exchange the fish for Caleb's piece of the crest.' **'Player:' Uh... what happened to the rest of it? ***'Caleb:' Well... my brothers and I had a slight disagreement about it... we all wanted to be the heir of my father's lands, and we each ended up with a piece of the crest. ***'Caleb:' None of us wanted to give up our rights to our brothers, so we didn't want to give up our pieces of the crest, but none of us wanted to face our father by returning to him with an incomplete crest. We each went our separate ways many years past, none of us seeing our father or willing to give up our fragments. ***'Player:' So do you know where I could find any of your brothers? ***'Caleb:' Well, we haven't really kept in touch... what with the dispute over the crest and all... I did hear from my brother Avan a while ago though.. ***'Caleb:' He said he was on some kind of search for treasure, or gold, or something out near Al Kharid somewhere. Avan always had expensive tastes, so you might try asking the gem trader for his wherebouts. ***'Caleb:' Be warned though. Avan is quite greedy, and you may find he is not prepared to hand over his crest piece to you as easily as I have. **'Player:'Thank you very much! ***'Caleb:' You're welcome. Talking to Caleb again after being told about Avan: *'Player:' Where did you say I could find Avan again? *'Caleb:' Last I heard he was on some stupid treasure hunt out in the desert somewhere. Your best bet is asking around there. *'Caleb:' How are you doing getting the crest pieces? *'Player:' I am still working on it. *'Caleb:' Then why are you wasting your time here? Gem trader *'Gem trader:' Good day to you, traveller. Would you be interested in buying some gems? **'Player:' Yes, please. ***'Irrelevant to the quest.' **'Player:' No, thank you. ***'Irrelevant to the quest.' **'Player:' I'm in search of a man named Avan Fitzharmon. ***'Gem trader:' Fitzharmon, eh? Hmmm... If I'm not mistaken, that's the family name of a member of the Varrockian nobility. ***'Gem trader:' You know, I HAVE seen someone of that persuasion around here recently... wearing a 'poncey' yellow cape, he was. ***'Gem trader:' Came in here all la-di-dah, high and mighty, asking for jewellery made from 'perfect gold' - whatever that is - like 'normal' gold just isn't good enough for 'little lord fancy pants' there! ***'Gem trader:' I told him to head to the desert 'cos I know there's gold out there, in them there sand dunes. And if it's not up to his lordship's high standards of 'gold perfection', then... ***'Gem trader:' Well, maybe we'll all get lucky and the scorpions will deal with him. Avan Before talking to the gem trader: *'Avan:' What? Can't you see I'm busy? *'Player:' Well, sooooorry... After talking to the gem trader: *'Player:'Why are you lurking around a scorpion pit? **'Avan:' It's a good place to find gold... *'Player:' I'm looking for a man... his name is Avan Fitzharmon. **'Avan:' Then you have found him. My name is Avan Fitzharmon. **'Player:' You have a part of your family crest. I am on a quest to retrieve all of the fragmented pieces and restore the crest. **'Avan:' Ha! I suppose one of my worthless brothers has sent you on this quest then? **'Player:' No, it was your father who has asked me to do this for him. **'Avan:' My... my father wishes this? Then that is a different matter. I will let you have my crest shard, adventurer, but you must first do something for me. **'Avan:' There is a certain lady I am trying to impress. As a man of noble birth, I can not give her just any gold trinket to show my devotion. What I intend to give her, is a golden ring, embedded with the finest precious red stone available, and a necklace to match this ring. The problem however for me, is that not just any old gold will be suitable. I seek only the purest, the most high quality of gold - what I seek, if you will, is perfect gold. **'Avan:' None of the gold around here is even remotely suitable in terms of quality. I have searched far and wide for the perfect gold I desire, but have had no success so in finding it I am afraid. If you can find me my perfect gold, make a ring and necklace from it, and add rubies to them, I will gladly hand over my fragment of the family crest to you. **'Player:' Can you give me any help on finding this 'perfect gold'? **'Avan:' I thought I had found a solid lead on its whereabouts when I heard of a dwarf who is an expert on gold who goes by the name of 'Boot'. Unfortunately he has apparently returned to this home, somewhere in the mountains, and I have no idea how to find him. **'Player:' Well, I'll see what I can do. Talking to Avan again: *'Avan:' So how are you doing getting me my perfect gold jewelry ? *'Player:' I'm still after that 'perfect gold'. *'Avan:' I know how you feel... for such a long time I have searched and searched for the elusive perfect gold... I thought I had gotten a good lead on finding it when I heard talk of a dwarven expert on gold named Boot some time back, but unfortunately for me, he has returned to his mountain home, which I cannot find. Boot *'Boot:' Hello tall person. **'Player:' Hello. I'm in search of very high quality gold. ***'Boot:' High quality gold eh? Hmmm... Well, the very best quality gold that I know of can be found in an underground ruin near Witchaven. ***'Boot:' I don't believe it's exactly easy to get to though... **'Player:' Hello short person. ***''Dialogue ends.'' **'Player:' Why are you called Boot? ***'Boot:' I'm called Boot, because when I was very young, I used to sleep, in a large boot. ***'Player:' Yeah, great, I didn't want your life story. Giving Avan the jewellery *'Avan:' So how are you doing getting me my perfect gold jewelry ? *'Player:' I have the ring and necklace right here. *'You hand Avan the perfect gold ring and necklace.' *'Avan:' These... these are exquisite! EXACTLY what I was searching for all of this time! Please, take my crest fragment! *'Avan:' Now, I suppose you will be wanting to find my brother Johnathon who is in possession of the final piece of the family's crest? *'Player:' That's correct. *'Avan:' Well, the last I heard of my brother Johnathon, he was studying the magical arts, and trying to hunt some demon or other out in The Wilderness. *'Avan:' Unsurprisingly, I do not believe he is doing a particularly good job of things, and spends most of his time recovering from his injuries in some tavern or other near the eastern edge of The Wilderness. You'll probably find him still there. *'Player:' Thanks Avan. Johnathon *'Player:' Greetings. Would you happen to be Johnathon Fitzharmon? *'Johnathon:' That... I am... *'Player:' I am here to retrieve your fragment of the Fitzharmon family crest. *'Johnathon:' The... poison... it is all... too much... My head... will not... stop spinning... *'Sweat is pouring down Jonathons' face.' Talking to Johnathon again: *'Johnathon:' What... what did that spider... DO to me? I... I feel so weak... I can hardly... think at all... Using antipoison on Johnathon: *'You use the potion on Johnathon.' *'Johnathon:' Ooooh... thank you... Wow! I'm feeling a lot better now! That potion really seems to have done the trick! *'Johnathon:' How can I reward you? *'Player:' I've come here for your piece of the Fitzharmon family crest. *'Johnathon:' You have? Unfortunately I don't have it any more... in my attempts to slay the fiendish Chronozon, the blood demon, I lost a lot of equipment in our last battle when he bested me and forced me away from his den. He probably still has it now. **'Player:' So is this Chronozon hard to defeat? ***'Johnathon:' Well... you will have to be a skilled Mage to defeat him, and my powers are not good enough yet. You will need to hit him once with each of the four elemental spells of death before he will be defeated. **'Player:' Where can I find Chronozon? ***'Johnathon:' The fiend has made his lair in Edgeville Dungeon. When you come in down the ladder in Edgeville, follow the corridor north until you reach a room with skeletons. That passageway to the left will lead you to him. **'Player:' So how did you end up getting poisoned? ***'Johnathon:' Those accursed poison spiders that surround the entrance to Chronozon's lair... I must have taken a nip from one of them as I attempted to make my escape. **'Player:' I will be on my way now. ***'Johnathon:' My thanks for the assistance adventurer. Talking to Johnathon again: *'Player:' I'm trying to kill this demon Chronozon that you mentioned... **'Player:' So is this Chronozon hard to defeat? ***'Same as before.' **'Player:' Where can I find Chronozon? ***'Same as before.' **'Player:' So how did you end up getting poisoned? ***'Same as before.' **'Player:' Wish me luck. ***'Johnathon:' Good luck. You'll need it. After obtaining the crest part: *'Player:' I have your piece of the crest! *'Johnathon:' Well done! Now return it to my father! Finishing up *'Player:' I have retrieved your crest. *'Dimintheis:' Adventurer... I can only thank you for your kindness, although the words are insufficient to express the gratitude I feel! *'Dimintheis:' You are truly a hero in every sense, and perhaps your efforts can begin to patch the wounds that have torn this family apart... *'Dimintheis:' I know not how I can adequately reward you for your efforts... although I do have these mystical gauntlets, a family heirloom that through some power unknown to me, have always returned to the head of the family whenever lost, or if the owner has died. I will pledge these to you, and if you should lose them return to me, and they will be here. *'Dimintheis:' They can also be granted extra powers. Take them to one of my sons, they should be able to imbue them with a skill for you. Congratulations! Quest complete! Transcript